1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to editing a data stream. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for detecting and editing advertisements in a transcript of a conversation recording.
2. Background Information
Customer service call centers of many companies record their service calls for quality control purposes. When service calls are recorded, they are stored on a media server for future playback. The service calls are generally transcribed by automatic speech recognition software. The transcripts are indexed in the media server for searching. A quality analyst performs searches on the indexed transcripts to retrieve a list of service calls that satisfy various criteria, such as service calls that include specific words or phrases. The analyst can then retrieve those service calls from the media server and analyze them for quality control purposes.